Forever In Love
by thecuriousone
Summary: SEQUAL TO: INTENSE TEMPTATION. Edward finds some mysterious letters left around Bella's house. Who are they from? Neither of them know who to expect. Only when more letters are sent, things get more strange. Whats has Alice been hiding from them?
1. Chapter 1 Confusions and Distractions

Chapter 1 – Confusion and Distractions

Glancing up, I saw a blur. Peeping up behind the door, Edward stood there.

I was depressed, my best friend and new sister had been lost. Gone, pasted away. _Dead._

It has been more than two and a few, years now.

I still cannot forget the wave and curls of her dark hair, and the contours of her delicate face.

Etched with small light brown freckles. Her wide full lipped grin had made every look in the mirror devastating.

Every small detail reminded me of her. And remembering her, triggered another intensely depressing memory. Byron. My younger brother. The newest member of the Cullens.

So young. So soon. _Too _soon.

I looked up at Edward. He too, reminded me of Byron.

"Urgh!" I rolled over, crushing my stone hands into my face. I curled into a ball, this happened almost every afternoon.

Edward came to me, wrapping his strong arms around me. Protectively.

"I can't seem to realize they're really gone." I choked out in a small whisper.

He nodded, "All of us have been feeling a bit down lately. –myself included, Bella." He murmured into my hair.

I instantly felt bad for Jasper. His emotions would be doubled over from what I was feeling.

"Sorry Jasper." I said out loud. I knew he could hear me. I imagined he was in his room right now sobbing dryly, curling into a ball. Alice by his side, missing her best shopping partner of all time.

"Damn Victoria. Broken the family up." I hissed. Venom dripping off every word.

"She got what she deserved Bella." Edward tightened his grip on me. I kissed him instinctively.

I rolled off the bed. It was time to get to school.

Edward got up, faster than I got to the door.

"I'll drive." He murmured.

Usually I'd have an intense argument of who got to drive. I couldn't argue today. My throat was dry from weeping.

I nodded. He didn't smile. Today was the worst day of my life. The worst day of every year.

17th of September. The afternoon of Nettie's and Byron unsettled death.

I have told myself, over and over. I had gotten over it.

No one believed me, I didn't even believe myself.

Edward drove slowly, carefully. Saying absolutely nothing, it was a silent ride to school.

After the two years, I knew that soon we would have to move.

I am now a junior. Edward was a senior.

Our family had to concoct an excuse—a reason for Nettie and Byron's disappearance.

We told everyone that she had moved away to England to a boarding school there. Byron was in the brother school of Nettie's boarding school.

Everyone bought it. Hector was depressed, everyone loved Nettie. She was so sweet. Byron, was just Byron. Making the best out of situations.

Brightening the flowers in the meadows, in the classrooms, in the school garden. Indirectly making the gardeners life much more easier.

He brightened everyone's life. And Nettie was the fire that lit the candle that shown out in the dark. The two of them were just stars in the dark.

Now it was a dark sky for everyone. A deep dark starless sky.

No diamonds that glistened in the dark.

Precious stones that had been single handedly been glued up in the sky by Aphrodite herself had been picked out.

They fell down and clinked against the cold hard forgiving floor. Sinking into the moist dirt. Pounded into the ground.

Every day, I tell myself. Automatically reminding myself, that the most precious gems had been buried into the ground. It hurt me.

I was grateful for all the times that Nettie had spent with me. It had taught me to open my eyes wider. To the world I haven't seen. She was younger, less experienced but she was the highest tutor to me.

I loved her and thanked her graciously for her lessons.

Edward gripped my hand more tightly. I didn't respond. I was too deep in thought for that.

I saw Hector glance at me, he cringed and turned away. I guess I looked very much alike to Nettie. He must have really loved her.

I rolled into class, Edward kissed me goodbye. I sat through class. I'm going to die of boredom. I swear. I thought to myself.

This classed was unthinkably boring. I yawned and started to doodle on my page.

I turned over, to see a girl. With dark hair, her hair curled around her face. She turned away from me. Nettie?

No, it couldn't be. The girl got up and walked right out of class. No one noticed her. No one stopped her from walking out. I stood up to follow her. Thinking the teacher had not paid enough attention to notice me sneak out.

"Bella, where do you think you're going miss?" he asked sternly. I thought about it for a bit.

"The nurse Sir. I feel a bit woozy." I tilted my head backwards, pushing my cool arm towards my forehead.

He nodded approvingly. "Feel better Bella. Come back when you do."

I strode out fast, and followed the dark haired girl. I walked around the corner, the humidity was killing me. It was a bit hot out.

But the sun remained hidden behind the unmistakable clouds of Forks. I watched the girl, as she walked into the dulled sun. Glaring up, she turned around to me.

Her eyes shocking green. Warm and welcoming, it soon turned into a darker shade, swirling with colors. Mixing into greens, blues, blacks, yellows. It settled down to a dark liquid gold.

She smiled. Stepping back one more. Then she vanished. Evaporated into the wind. It was remarkable. Like a ghost, flying into the breeze.

I was baffled. It must be my overactive imagination. I settled for, distressed and depression. It was making me see things I really wanted to be still here. To be here for me to hug, to have comfort, to be with.

It was a different feeling to losing Edward at one point, it felt like it was losing myself. Wandering like I'm dead halfway.

Edward caught up with me. I stood still. Watching the spot that the Angel had evaporated at. I looked up at him once more, "I saw her, Edward. I did."

I sounded crazy. But what was I to judge? I was a vampire. I lived in a world filled with danger, vampire, and werewolves.

Ghosts, wandering spirits, witches, and sorcerers whatever there were in books. They might as well be out there too. Hidden in human forms.

I shuddered.

"I don't want to hurt again." I whimpered. Feeling helpless. Then something hit me. A strong smell, a foul smell.

_Werewolf._


	2. Chapter 2 Borders and Boundaries

Chapter 2 – Borders and Boundaries

The air smelt of foulness. I snapped my head around.

There stood, an older Jacob Black. His face was rigid. I was repelled to the smell. I stumbled back, falling into Edward's chest.

He held me tight.

"You." He snarled the words. Crinkling up his nose.

"What do you want Jacob." I spat the words with no mercy. I wanted him to leave. Now.

"You're a bloodsucker now." He whispered.

"You're a mongrel." I spat at him.

"You are disgusting."

He inched forwards. Slowly, his feet thumped the ground rattling the chain gates.

"You have no right Jacob. Calling my family that." I snapped.

His black eyes widened. "What a lukewarm welcome, Bella."

"You _aren't _welcome, Jacob." Edward smiled and kissed my hair.

"You know you want me." Jacob urged. I wanted to kill him. Rip out his throat now.

"Yeah—" I smiled. "—dead."

His smile faded. Edward' smile grew crookedly. It was breathtaking. I guess Alice saw this coming.

"Then kill me." He challenged.

Oh, I will.

I ran forwards and fisted him in the jaw. He went flying over the fence, crashing into the nearest tree. Leaving a dent.

I had always wanted to do that. "That's for kissing me last time, Mut."

Jacob rubbed his jaw. "Damn bloodsucker."

He got back up reluctantly, I groaned. "What _now?" _

He frowned. "I thought you loved me Bella."

"I _did _when I was foolish. Love hungry. _Fool_ish." I stretched the words long enough to hurt him.

"Fine." He replied, hurt coloring his voice.

He walked up and left, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I had just knocked out my best friend. Or what use to be my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Kids

Chapter 3 – The New Kids

I followed Edward back to school. But decided I needed a break. Edward nodded, and drove me back home.

Alice was already back, she had skipped too. "Nice!" She greeted.

I nodded, smiling.

"I hope I broke his jaw." That was what I was aiming for. My old self, my younger love-hungry self, wanted Jacob to be safe. I wanted him to forget what I had said. But my new self overcome my old.

I choked a laugh. The night flew by fast. Another day at school. Another _dreadful _Nettie-less day. It really was devastating.

I walked through my usual routines. Walking over to locker. Gliding over the lock numbers as it clicked open. The click of the open lock filled me with sorrow.

Usually by now, Nettie was by my side. Babbling about how her day is going to happen and what is in store for her.

I sobbed, quietly. Dryly.

Hector wore the same expression that was permanently plastered to my face.

His face was no longer ever permanently flushed with pink happiness. It was pale and full of sorrow. Like Edward's vampire stone –chiseled face.

Hector really did fall in love her didn't he?

2 years had passed. He hadn't paid any romantic attention to any girl for all this time. But he was no match for Byron, although Hector had loved Bella…

Byron was the one who was buried 7 feet into the soil next to her.

It was painful to think about it. But it relieved me a bit, knowing that Nettie had someone to guide her well. To be her best friend, to always be there, to be her soul mate.

Hector smashed his lock closed, stomping off to his next class. He was a junior like me. I slumped against my locker. Reluctant to move.

I sank down, sitting on the ground. Everything was depressing. Every_one _was depressed.

The next class flew by slowly, painfully slowly.

I clawed at my arm, passing the time.

The bell tinkled. Time for lunch. I met Edward outsides my door.

I forced a weak smile. He held my hand as we walked past the Front Desk.

Picking up our food we weren't going to touch. I sat with my family. Since Bella and Byron had left, it slated the group apart. We no longer sat with the humans, sitting alone at our lonely table.

There were new people who sat with Hector and Stephanie, Bree and the others.

New kids had moved here not so long ago, 4 males and 2 females. They looked pretty surreal but no match for the Cullens.

They sat down and started to chat, they came from a larger family. I understood that one of the males and another female was adopted by the Raiygan.

The Raiygan family were all skinny and lanky, lacking extreme muscle and maybe even skin to their bone. Most of the boys were tall, one sat awkwardly gawking at Stephanie. Most of them were blonde. The leaned back one, his hair was coppered with brown.

Cropped in a way that it shadowed his face. Hiding half of his face away from everyone. The girls, both sat strait. One that sat closer to Hector, had strait black hair. Her eyes were shocking, wide with expression. Colored with an odd burnt aquamarine glint in her eyes.

The other one, leaned a bit over to her brother, her hair a deep shade of blonde. I felt a sweep of jealousy hit me.

Her eyes much different to her sister, were an unusual pearled-emerald. It didn't glint like her sister's.

The 3 brothers sat there, the other with the coppered hair leaned away. The brothers, looked identical, to the exception.

They all had their hair a little longer than Edward's, blonde to the extreme. Almost white-gold. Their eyes, blistered with the same pearled-emerald as the girl's.

The odd one out looked sad, depressed, his eye that wasn't hidden burned with an anguishing citrine color. A little close to mine and Edward's and the rest of the Cullens but it dulled with brown specs.

They looked like a typical family, besides the ones I could tell were adopted.

"If you're examining the Raiygans, the 3 older guys are in my class. Adrian, Ersaid, and

Wlyden." He pointed to the boys, and named them in order.

"How did you know I was looking at them Edward? " I asked, full of curiosity and embarrassment that he had caught me red handed.

"You never stop talking for that long unless you are examine something, or some_one." _He chuckled.

"Who are the girls?" I asked, nudging my head to their direction.

"The golden haired one, her name is Lucinda. The other one, her name escapes me." He smiled.

I realized he had forgotten another boy, the one with the coppered hair. "You missed one." I said quietly.

He looked up, "Oh, that's Auron. 'Ron'." He laughed. "He fancies you…" he said in a quieter tone.

"Oh?" I asked, more surprised than sarcastic. "That can't be." I said, stubbornly.

"But it is. He's going to come talk to you maybe later today or tomorrow." He growled playfully. "He's afraid of big old mean me."

I growled back, and laughed. There's something odd about that boy. I just can't say what.


	4. Chapter 4 Look After You RonPOV

Chapter 4 – Look After You (Auron/Ron)

I glanced over, the beautiful brown haired girl glared back. Her eyes piercing warmly, an odd topaz color. It dazzled me, I let my hair fall into place covering my eye. I looked down, at the food.

Unappetizing to me.

The one called Stephanie keeps talking. Non-stop. Will she ever _shut up?_

I shifted, and leaned on my elbows. "Rueben, who is that brown haired girl?" I asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Why, that's Bella. Bella Cullen." He replied, he sneered at the name _Cullen._

"Who is she sitting with? Her family?" Rueben nodded, fast.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella—" he paused to think it over. "—they're all together you know. A family, all of them are adopted. Alice's with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, Edward with the one you fancy, Bella."

He chuckled.

My heart felt like it died once again. Sinking, drowning, tormented. Lost of hope.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

I was going to talk to her today, maybe get to know her well. Make a friend.

But to be truthful, I was a bit afraid of her boyfriend. Edward. Scary looking guy, all the girls seem to admire him though. Tough, mysterious, protective, handsome.

I laughed bitterly to myself.

If I ever dated anyone here, I would only give them half of what Cullen could offer. I could only offer to be mysterious and protective. Nothing more.

The bell rang, I got up swiftly. Walking to my locker, it swung open with no problem. I gathered my books and notes. I closed the locker door, swinging it shut. _Clank._

There stood, heavenly postured, Bella Cullen. Her smile welcomed me warmly.

"Hey there. Ron correct?" she smiled again. Her topaz eyes gleaming.

I blushed. I could tell, the heat ran to my face. I tried hard to remain expressionless. Giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah. You're Bella –right?" I asked. Swinging my bag over one shoulder. I looked deep into her eyes. They were liquid like. Swirling in circles. Topaz.

Mesmerizing me.

I could do nothing but give her a dazed stare. She giggled. The damn bell rang before anything was said.

"I'll see you around Ron. I've got to run!" Her voice rang in my head. I nodded.

"—till next time, Bella." I whispered. I could swear she rolled her eyes.

I walked slowly, gently to my next class. I drew, a face, it was circular, an angel's face.

A fast sketch, etched with detail. I took another—closer look, I realized in shock, I had drawn a face of a true Angel. An Angel that goes by Bella. Bella Cullen.

I quickly slipped it into my notebook. Afraid anyone would find it.

My heard rate quickened. My sister, she glanced at me. Mouthing the words, _You__ alright?_

I nodded. Taking a large breath. I'm going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5 Unforgettable Smile HectorPOV

Chapter 5 – Unforgettable Smile (Hector)

I OPENED MY LOCKER HARSHLY, grabbing what I needed trying to avoid the biggest second biggest pain in my life. I turned, gulping. I knew who it was.

_Bella._

I looked up unwillingly. Her face dazzled me, it made me sulk. I really missed Nettie. I missed her dearly. Edward shot me an assuring look of sympathy, like he knew what I was thinking.

I guess he missed his sister too. Poor Nettie, being sent off into a boarding school.

She really liked it here, I could tell. Byron and Nettie, they were the school's brightest couple. Cheering everyone up. It amazed me how much they meshed with each other. Like they were _made _for each other.

Match Made In Heaven.

I laughed bitterly. Even if I had loved her, I had to let go of my Angel. I couldn't stand trying to ever steal her away from Byron. I knew Byron well, he was a good person. His heart was purer than any humans could get. I sighed, and walked away.

I trusted him to keep her safe and happy.

Tempting myself not to glance back at Bella. The mirror reflection of Nettie. I walked back, in defeat. Dragging my feet at the sidewalk.

Everyone had noticed I had gone depressed. My hair hung limply against my face.

My cheeks no longer blushed like cherries. My eyes were dull as ever. I was a mess. For two long years.

Even Stephanie had stopped talking to me. It might ruin her flawless reputation as a _brat._

I sighed, no girl was like Nettie. So loving, caring, so true to _herself_

I couldn't' grasp the fact that I would never ever—in my life, ever meet a more amazing girl than her. I had only known her for a few weeks, 4 tops. But I knew I had fallen head-over-heels in love with that girl.

It amazed me how much one girl could change you. The next class flew by fast, I hardly noticed anything Mr. Cooper had said. The bell rang, Lunch. _Wonderful._

It had been my most dreaded time of the day. I was afraid, afraid to fall in love with another girl.

I wanted to be in love with Nettie, for the rest of my life. Until the day I die, but I knew it was impossible. I knew I would fall in love with another girl, propose to her, and marry her, have kids and live a life.

Maybe not a sincerely happy one. Nothing will ever betruly _happy _without my dear, Nettie.

I walked into the lunch room. Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw a girl I did not recognize.

Her jet black hair was straightened, but curling at the ends. Her eyes, the most vibrant dusty aquamarine.

I was absolutely dazzled immediately. I shook away from the gaze, this is _exactly _what I was intending on avoiding.

I internally moaned in anguish. I did not need this to happen today. At this moment.

She sat at my table, I tried to avoid her. Turning sharply, and sitting alone at a far corner. I was in no mood for a meal.

The food did not look one bit appetizing. I looked up again, her blue eyes caught my gaze. I inhaled deeply, turning around. Closing my eyes and counting to 10. I heard the table vibrate the slightest bit.

I didn't look up. "Hello?" I heard the angelic voice. It reminded me of the first time Nettie had said Hello. My heart twisted in agony. I exhaled, slowly. Keeping my breathing even.

"Hi." I avoided longer sentences, avoiding conversation.

"You are Hector Black?" her voice shook with the slightest bit of humor. I nodded, stabbing my food.

She sighed,

"I am Sierra Raiygan—I just moved her not long ago." I nodded and smiled as much as I could.

I took another sigh, "I'll show you around town if you like Net—um, Sierra" I choked the last part, embarrassed. I had thought of her as Nettie. I let a nervous chuckle escape my lips.

Sierra may have been pretty, but not breathtakingly beautiful like Nettie had been.

Nettie's lips were full, her eyes full of curiosity colored with a shimmering topaz, her wavy dark hair always wove around her face like a frame. Her delicate freckles made her look more adoring. I missed her so bad. I wasn't even going to deny it.

Sierra's look, was—more common. Dyed black hair, blue eyes. No freckles, no full lips. As a matter of fact, her lips were thin to the extreme. She wore a dab of makeup, Nettie always went for the all-natural look. I adored her for that.

I really hated people like this. But I argued with myself, maybe I wasn't giving Sierra a fair chance. I decided I would. The bell buzzed, queuing us to get to class. I smiled, "Meet me by the parking lot after school and I'll show you around Forks if you want."

She blushed. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6 Mysterious Letters

Chapter 6 – Mysterious Letters

ANOTHER DAY PASSED. Nothing interesting, I decided to go check over at my old house.

Memories refreshed into me, good and bad. I walked strait to my room, everything remained the same. I looked around, laying on my cool bed. I noticed a little package on my desk.

"What's this?" I murmured to myself. I snatched it and walked out of the house, tucking it under my left arm, running towards my _home. _Edward greeted me, warmly. With a hug,

"What's that under your arm?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone of voice.I had forgotten about it truthfully. I sheepishly smiled,

"I actually don't know."

I read the little card that was neatly tucked under the strings.

Dear Bella Swan,

I do hope you get this before it is much too late.

The note had been printed, so I had no lead on whom it could have been from. I unwrapped it quickly, it revealed a little precious gem linked onto a string. The handicrafts done on it was remarkable. Little tiny scratches of lines that made the little pendent so delicate.

The little gem in the middle was a beautiful peridot. It reminded me of Nettie's and Byron's true human colored eyes. Little peridots, green, glowing with happiness. I suspended the little pendent in my hand, it swirled around a few times. A little note engraved into the back, it wrote:

For Eternity.

I smiled, I looked over at Edward. He smiled. "Did you…?" I asked. Expecting this was from him. He looked at me sadly, he shook his head.

"—then…who?" My voice shook, who was this from? If not from Edward.

"I'm not sure Bella. But, I'll try my best, to find out." He chuckled. "It's no doubt, it's another Bella-admirer."

I forced a weak smile, there was a few more notes that were neatly stuffed underneath the little crimson box. The envelopes were a pale shade of blue. Each of them. Altogether there were 4. I chose one to open first, I looked up at Edward for his opinion. He nodded me to continue. The first letter that was on top was stamped or written with an 'E'. In elegant scripts, much to match Edwards'.

Dear Bella,

I do hope you found the little gift I had wrapped for you. I'm sure you want to know who I am? That is for later, this is now. I want to Thank You, dearly. I will be seeing you soon, you'll know it's me. Trust me. I.

I cocked my head up at Edward, he looked as puzzled as I was. Who in the world? I opened the other envelope it noted with an 'I.' hoping this mystery admire would reveal itself.

Dear Bella and _Edward,_

Tomorrow at school, you will find something in your locker. Do not open the next letter until you get to your locker. It will not work out if you do, but if you can't resist, and look anyways, I will never know. I only trust on your instincts to avoid the next note until further notice. Trust me. Please.

I sighed. "I guess we'll just have to obey until tomorrow?"

He sighed too, more heavily. "I guess." He hugged me, pulling me to him. The sun rose the next morning, welcoming us warmly, it reached our feet and sparkled. I grinned, slowly. The warmth was so nice, it heated me up. But living in Forks had it's ups and downs, the sun was shortly gone.

I spun around and shot my arm out, "My turn." I said in a tone with that, for me, was inarguable. He sighed and reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a shiny little key, it was attached to a keychain. Edward held it out and dropped it, but before it hit my hand he snatched it away again. Chuckling under his breath.

I wiggled my fingers one more time, narrowing my eyes playfully. "Hand them over Ed—" he held his hand up to stop me from going any further. Reaching into his pocket further, when he found it in his pocket his eyes lit up.

The item he had retrieved was hidden in the close of his palm. He opened them, there was a shiny key identical to his. But the keychain was a little blue gem, it dangled with several other pendants. I sighed, "It's so beautiful Edward." Dazzled by the little charm that suspended from my key.

"It's yours, just don't lose it!" He chuckled and tugged on my arm. "We don't want to be late today do we?"

I got up, and walked up towards Edward's shiny slick Volvo. Jabbing my little decorated key into the slot, it unlocked the car with a light _click. _

I slid into the driver seat, it felt all nice and cozy. Pulling out of the place that his car had been parked in, slowly, and smoothly. We got to school shortly. Nothing changed, Nettie was not there with Byron. Depression swept over me again. The smile that Edward had built inside me for years crumbled.

After securing the car, I walked hand in hand with Edward. I realized I needed to get to my locker quickly, to retrieve my little mysterious package my mystery messenger had left. I walked there faster than Edward had, leaving him behind a bit.

_Click. _The door swung open, in the back of my locker, was a neat little brown package. It was addressed to Edward and Bella. I took it, not caring about my other books and binders. Walking up to Edward and looking from him to the little brown package.

"What do you thinks' inside?" I asked, dazed, with suspicion.

"Open it." More like an order, his curiosity had to, overcome him.

I jutted my fingers under the package. Tearing the little bow open, it was open in seconds. It revealed another light blue envelope, and a little velvet box. I opened the letter, a few selected words were scrambled onto the note:

Love of the Labyrinth.

I looked up, to see Edward deep in thought. I opened the little box, there laid a beautiful peridot gem. Much like the amulet before, but this time, it was suspended by nothing. It laid there shimmering under the school lights. "Who is this?" I asked, horrified and awed.

Edward snapped out of thought, closing his arms around me. "I'm not certain." He pulled away, "What about the other envelopes?" He asked.

I pulled them out of my bag. And shoved them behind me. "You open them." I said slowly, articulating every word carefully, so I did not have to repeat myself.

He nodded, and took them from my grasp. Opening one by one, his eyes widened each time. He laid the envelopes in front of me.

Time is Running Out.

I stared wide eye as I moved to the next one.

Help Us.

My jaw dropped. "Who _are _they?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, Bella. There's something to do with the Labyrinth. I know one close by, Bella. Let me take you there now."

With that, we took off. Speeding on his Volvo. Faster than ever, as fast as a vampire would frown upon. A certain vampire named Carlisle. I didn't care right now. The note had said, 'time is running out.' These people are in danger. And once we find them, we may find answers.

Edward soon parked near a musty looking hill, he pointed upwards, "It's over that hill, Bella." We ran, full speed. Getting up and over the hill easily. I gazed upon a massive maze. The entrance was engraved from stone, everyone was etched with moss. Green, and moldy. It matched the climate well. We walked around the maze, easily finding our way to the middle.

There was a large pillar. It was engraved with nothing, smooth, cold, beautiful. I walked around, the little gems that was given to me clinked in my pocket. Making a lovely bell sound. Unlikely, I knew it was my imagination.

Edward stood wide eyed, at the stone pillar. It was sunny, but somehow the Labyrinth made it dark and musty. I closed my eyes, imagining Nettie and Byron were here. They felt like they were so, _so _close. Like I could feel their warmth leaking out towards me, of course not physical warmth. They were vampires, it was impossible. But heart-wise, their hearts were the sun. Indescribable.

"Bella, hand me those gems will you?" his velvet voice leaked with curiosity. I took them out of my pocket, handing them over to him. Carefully he clutched them in his fists, trying his best to take a good look at them without crushing them. He looked from the gems to the pillar. Placing the gems into the mold. He brushed his arm, clearing the plants and life forms that have taken its home into the graceful pillar.

I was amazed that the gems stuck into place, into little slots. The pillar lurched, making the ground tremble. Edward instinctively came to me and grasped his arms around me. Silly over-Protective Edward, I love.

The sky had become unreasonably dark. All was dark, besides the two little glowing stones. The greens flashed to black, flashed to grey and then a blistering blind white. I think I might have died.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Nettie and Byron

Chapter 7 – Meeting Nettie and Byron

Everything, Everything was blinding. White to the extreme, tormenting the sensitive eyes of us Vampires. I sat down, wherever I was. The light started to clear up, I saw movement. "Edward?" I asked, trembling and shaking with anxiety of what is to become of this situation.

"No." Another velvet voice almost identical to Edwards. I turned around, to see two smiling Vampires. Nettie and Byron. Hand in hand. They smiled brilliantly, but the smile didn't twinkle their eyes like they use to. Their eyes were somewhat sad. Their golden eyes swirled with the liquid Topaz. I ran over to greet my sister and brother.

"How?" was all I could manage. Their smiles faded, serious replaced their brilliant smiles.

"You know how, vampires don't have souls?" Nettie asked incredulously. I nodded, and urged her to continue.

"Only 'souls' can manage through heaven and hell. Since we are nothing but a cold rock we are not 'killed'. If we are not killed, then where to we end up?" Byron asked, I took it as a rhetorical question.

"—here?" I said, half to myself, half to Edward , whom was not here. "—but then…Victoria? Her new borns…" shock consumed me. Making the hair on my arm stand.

Nettie held her arm out to me, her arm, even if she was a vampire, she always remained slightly warm. "Think back, Bella. What was different about our death?"

I thought, deeply. 2 years back, to the tragic event. I didn't know. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about their vampiric death. I shook my head, "I can't remember."

They both sighed. Holding each other. "You didn't _burn _us, you didn't _kill _us properly." Byron twitched his lip, "Therefore, we didn't die."

Nettie swirled out of his arm in a dancing like movement, spinning, "This is where we came. This is where we were sent to." She closed her eyes. Byron moved around the empty blank white space. Flowers began to spread, Tree's began to grow, water began to fall. It was beautiful, almost like a reincarnation of our Meadow.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, trying not to ruin the moment. There was a little chuckle coming from behind me. I jumped. There stood my breathtaking beautiful god-boyfriend with his stupid crooked smile that repetitively stabs my poor little dead heart.

I grinned shamelessly. "I didn't see you there."

He pulled me into a hug, "Your beautiful." I laughed, wow, how random can he get? I gazed up to him. He didn't gaze back, he held his gaze on the meadow replica.

"How do we get out?" I asked, Edward shrugged. Byron and Nettie smiled.

"That's why we called you. We sent the notes in secret, there _are _some other vampires around here. Not too many I suppose, but some." Nettie walked up, and walked passed us. There behind us, stood 4 distinctively different vampires.

2 stood besides Nettie, eyeing us carefully. The tallest one, was a boy. His expression surprised me, it was like he was hiding something, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes were hidden behind messy brown bangs. He didn't look up, but I suspected that he was okay, a little good one – on – one time with Nettie and Byron works wonders.

I searched behind him, there stood an older looking girl. Her cheek was sleek, as was her figure. Her eyes a vibrant gold. Vegetarian. Her dark strait hair shot out, it was a little longer than Alice's. It suited her. She smiled warmly.

The two others sat down on a rock behind them. 2 boys, about Edward's size. They looked like opposites. The one standing the left looked happier to see us than the other. Both of them had their hair hanging loosely, blonde waves but the other with dark black strait hair. They both stared at Nettie with golden –red eyes. All four of them were inhumanely beautiful. But Nettie and Byron outshined them all, standing there, hand in hand, bright as the sun.

Though they were young of age, it seemed like they were the leaders of this little coven. For two long years. I struggled coping with myself for not getting the package sooner. It bugged me. "How did the packages get from in here to out there?" I asked, monotone.

"Oh, I forgot to mention didn't I?" Byron's eyes filled with apology and embarrassment. He gestured towards the tall man with his shady hair, "This is Lon Byies. He is a time traveler, but due to these surroundings—" he gestured towards the place and it turned blank again. "—it messes up his powers." Lon didn't look up. Staring down at his feet.

"The girl behind him, Arianthe, she can teleport items but not any of _us _out of here. That would explain how we got the packages to you at Charlie's and into your locker." He said nodding. Gesturing towards the tall boy with blonde hair, waved at me enthusiastically, "Hello!" I waved back awkwardly. "This is Callum, he predicts the future…kind of like what Alice does." Callum smiled warmly. I smiled back. "Oh, and this is Lorse. We aren't certain _what _is power is. He gets pretty sensitive around that subject." He whispered the last part so lowly only I and Edward could strain to hear.

"Greetings, Lon, Arianthe, Callum—Lorse." Edward greeted politely. "Now back to the question, how do we get us and you guys out of here?" Raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's why we needed Bella. We heard she can convince people into doing anything she wants?" Nettie giggled, "Callum said that she was the key to opening up Lorse's unfounded power. And _that's _our ticket out."

I stared wide eye at Lorse. He slumped towards the tree, his dark hair fell onto his face. His golden eyes met mine. The place Byron had grown was beautiful. Wide and open. "May I have a second alone with Lorse?" I asked, politely towards the other vampires. They nodded.

I walked up to Lorse, he followed me, we ran far enough to get some privacy. "First off, block your mind of anything that I say to you. We want this conversation to be _private." _I can imagine Edward scowling. Lorse nodded obediently.

"Lorse, lets start from the beginning, who were you as a human, every description is crucial, don't worry, we've got time." I stretched my arms behind my head in a lazy way.

He nodded. "My name was Lorse Gweneyths. I was changed at age 16. By a vampire, unknown. It is such a blur. I went to a school near Forks, I was 'killed' or actually a better words is _banished _to this place days later." To this minute I figured he never really got to explore the world with his new vampire instinct. He is damned to being a vampire and then damned to this white wasteland. "What is up with this place?" I asked the curiosity got the better of my politeness.

He shrugged, "Every once in a while Byron will have to rejuvenate the plants, down here, there is no sun, no rain, no shade, nothing. Once his plants start to die, he has to re-_touch _them. Like his choir." He shrugged again. Staring off into the hills. "He makes this place big enough to give everyone space. We all live in different parts around here."

He pointed towards the left of the hill, there was a big shady tree with a little shack. "That's where I stay most of my time." He relaxed himself, stretched his legs. Staring into my direction, capturing my eyes. "You look very much alike Nettie." He said dazed. I would have blushed. He wasn't that bad looking himself. "I take it as a compliment." I raised my eyebrow accusingly. "No, no—I mean, yes. It is a compliment." He stuttered and then shutted up.

"You like her?" I asked, curiosity urging me. I looked strait into his eyes, "Do you?" I felt my powers working on him. He nodded robotically, yet he still remained vampirely graceful. He snapped out of his trance, "—but not in that way! No, _no! _I have a love, she…" he didn't finish his sentence. "Who?"

I put an assuring hand on his shoulder. He sighed, "—her name, it—it escapes me. I know her, every time I close my eyes, she's there. But I don't know her. I don't it's a frustrating feeling." He shook his head, I echoed him, "Frustrating." I _did _know the feeling. When Jasper robbed me off all my emotions, when Edward left me confused, but returning a few weeks later.

"Well back to my quest, I need to magnify your human characteristics into a vampire power." I laughed like it was some joke. It just sounded funny to me. Somehow. In my own way. "Tell me more about yourself Lorse."

He sighed, "I am a hard thinker I guess. But nothing has become of my thinking while I was transformed into a vampire." I tampered with my plans that were blooming in my mind. I stared at him hard, trying to decipher him. I concoct a plan, brilliant!

"Lorse, this girl, you see her. She left you, didn't she." I sneered, as harshly as I could manage.

He tensed up, his eyes lit up angrily. He didn't answer. "—for another person? No, for another _man?_Were you not _enough?" _He looked like he was on the verge of tears, mental note: Apologize greatly for this rudeness. He glared at me, hard. A large boulder behind him levitated above him, I gasped, his eyes were narrow slits now. "Never talk about her that way! Bella, NEVER!" I screamed, Edward was here in a matter of seconds, snatching away from the boulder.

I smiled, Edward was scowling. "What did you _do, _Lorse." He jabbed the words harshly into Lorse.

Lorse stood there shaking his head, I put my hand up before he apologized. I explained to Edward what I had done. I had triggered a strong emotion in him and tweaked it a bit more so it would impose greatly. "In conclusion, you're anger was released into the object behind you and you tried to harm me with it. Sorry about what I had said—" he hadn't let me finish my apology.

Lorse got up to hug me, "Thank you, ever so much Bella. You are every bit of an Angel Nettie has told us about." His smile touched his eyes, it was beautiful. It was the very _first _time I'd seen him smile this day.


End file.
